


Grandpops Haruka!

by Ericaca



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: Papa Haruka is now Grandpops Haruka of the new moon princess.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea of what i'm doing or if i'll even finish this.

"Hey, Ruka papa. We have a surprise for you." Hotaru said. Setsuna looked at me and smiled sweetly, then she giggled. Michiru came to me and stared curiously at our daughter and her wife. Mamoru and Usagi came too. We were all right now at our beach house for a fun weekend. It all was going perfect, except that Hotaru and Usa were acting pretty strange and so was Setsuna. "Sure, what is it?" I answered. Hotaru had the biggest smile that I have seen. I smiled even more. Seeing my little girl so happy made me happy as well. "Here," Usa said and handed me a small package. I took it and began to open it. All of the attention was now focused on the packet. I opened it and saw a picture. It was Hotaru and Usa. They were on a bicycle. They were both kissing and Usa's hands were on top of her belly. There was a red tricycle attached to the bike and an ultrasound on attached to the frame. 'Its a girl.' Was written with pink ink on the ultrasound. I heard how Usagi and Michi screamed. I heard how Setsuna laughed and Mamoru sobbed, then I heard him laugh as well. I didn't say anything about that. My sight was obscured my tears that traveled my cheeks. This was the happiest day of my life. Yet, I still couldn't show it, I was frozen. "Are you pregnant?" I asked raising my head. Setsuna laughed even harder and then they all giggled. Hotaru moved her hands to her oversized white shirt, showing her grown belly and nodded. I ran to her and hugged. She hugged me back and hold me there for what seemed like hours. Michi hugged us and then Usa joined, so did Mamoru, Usagi, Satsuma. "Only the best parents get promoted to grandparents," Hotaru whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I love you so much Hime-chan," I said. "I love you to Ruka papa."

* * *

4 months later.

"Are you okay Taru?" Usa asked. I looked at Hotaru and saw that she was very pale. Well, she is pretty pale herself. But she looked even paler now. Usagi moved from the chair that she was into where Hotaru was. Michiru stood up and went next to her as well. "What's wrong Ho-Chan?" Usa asks, ed in a panic. "I- I think i-" Hotaru tried to say, but her face turned into an expression of pain and she grabbed her belly. Usa was pale now too. "Are you on labor?!" Michiru and Usagi asked in unison. Hotaru nodded and then groaned. "Are you sure!?" I asked standing from my chair, moving both the chair who hit the ground and the table full of desserts. Usagi ran away to the inside of the palace. "Where is she going?" Hotaru asked. She couldn't talk correctly and be breathing heavily. "She went to tell the doctors. Don't worry dear. Just breath." Michiru said. I moved myself to where Hotaru was sitting. I took her left hand, Usa was holding her right one. She holds my hand tightly until Usagi came back with Ami, the chief of doctors and the Mamoru. "They came to where Hotaru was and began asking her medical questions that I didn't understand. "Hotaru, do you think you can walk?" Ami asked. "Of course she can't-" I was about to finish talking, but Hotaru interrupted me. "Yeah, I can walk," Hotaru said. I looked at her. "Are you sure!?" Usa asked. She was panicking. But of course, she was, she was about to be a mom. Hotaru stood up with the help of Mamoru and began walking. Usa went next to her and helped her out when she couldn't hold the pain. I went after them but got stopped at the entrance of the room that Hotaru would be giving birth. I fought hard to enter but Mamoru, Michiru, Usagi, and Setsuna stopped me. Setsuna was helping the nurses get everything ready so she wasn't with us. "I'm her dad!!! I have to go in!! She needs me!!" I yelled. The doctors closed the door, but before they did, I saw Hotaru smiling at me. Eight hours later I was ready to meet my granddaughter. Hotaru wanted me to be the first one to see her. Even though I was trying to convince myself I was ready, I still knew that was I lie. I would never be ready.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka sees her grand daughter for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, i really don't know what to do next.

"Are you ready Ruka?" Michiru asked and placed a kiss on my cheek, cleaning my tears away, only to be greeted with even more tears. "I was born ready," I said with a big smile. She also smiled and held my hand. We walked the halls of the crystal palace towards that one-bedroom were our daughter and our newborn granddaughter were staying. All maids that walked the halls had an honest smile on their faces as they did their duties. I smiled and tried holding back a mini break down and trying to stay strong. When we finally arrived at the door. Setsuna was there waiting for us. She was smiling as I have never seen her smile before. She was also holding a small leather bag. She walked towards us and gave the bag to me. "What is this?" I asked. Setsuna's smile only grew wider. I opened the bag and saw inside. "Rose petals?" Michiru wondered aloud. Setsuna nodded. "She has to have an entrance. Doesn't she?" She said. I nodded and looked down. We all walked to the door when we were about to open it, Usa did it first. "Haruka, Michiru, Puu! You are soo late. Come in!" She said and smiled like crazy. It was the most honest smile that I have ever seen in my whole life. But of, she was happy, she was a mommy now. We stepped inside the room to see Hotaru sleeping peacefully on a bed, and next to her was a small cradle. I flashed towards the cradle and then Setsuna and Michiru followed.

Our baby granddaughter was wrapped up in a pure white blanket. Usa came towards us and looked at her baby sweetly. "She is so tiny," I said it was true, she was so so tiny, I began to wonder if Hotaru used to be like this. But we missed both of those times with her, that thought saddened me a little. I moved one hand from the side of the cradle and was about to touch the baby, but I stopped and looked at Usa, she only smiled and nodded. I moved one hand to her forehead and traced her fingers going down and stopping at her chin, she had such delicate and soft skin. "So small..." I said again. Michiru chuckled and Setsuna sighed. "You already said that Haruka," Setsuna said. We stayed like this for a little while before we heard a sound coming from the bed that Hotaru was on. We all looked back to see her waking up. "Haruka papa. Michiru mama. Setsuna mama... good morning." She said and rubbed her eyes. We all giggled. "Morning? It's already noon." Michiru said. She just yawned. Hotaru looked at the cradle and smiled like an idiot. Hotaru looked so beautiful and so cute, but I cannot help but think that our granddaughter is much cute. "How are you feeling Ho-chan?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru looked at her for a second and then back to her baby. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore and tired." She said. Usa walked from the cradle and sat next to her on the . She gave her a kiss on her forehead and began playing with her short black hair, she whispered something on Hotaru's ear and I could see how her cheeks turned pink and how she smiled lovingly at Usa. "Is this the hat that Minako made?" Michiru asked. They both nodded. "It looks soo cute on her," I said, I still remember how Minako worked on it every day, saying it had to be perfect for the new princess. "Yeah... Minako worked so hard to make it." Setsuna said. "Chibi? Can you bring me a glass of water?" Hotaru asked. "Of course Taru. I'll be back in a flash." Usa said and left the room, but not without giving her a little pick on the lips.

"She looks like Hotaru," I said. Michiru raised an eyebrow and Hotaru chuckled in the back. "Well, I mean... she looks like the queen, but her nose and the shape of her eyes is definitely from Hotaru," I said and moved a finger to her nose and then to the sides of her eyes. Both Setsuna and Michiru analysed her carefully. She did have Hotaru's nose and eyes, even if it wasn't the first thing someone would notice. "She looks like Chibiusa. But after carrying her for nine months it seems fair that she looks a little bit like me." Hotaru said from her bed. Setsuna smiled. "Tell me, Hotaru, how does it feel to give birth." She asked. Hotaru sighed and thought hard on the question. "Is like you broke every single bone in your body." She said after a while. "Are you sure you are okay?" Michiru asked. She just nodded and gave usa smile. "a line." Hotaru answered. I looked at our granddaughter and threw a couple rose petals from the bag Setsuna gave me. I heard how Michiru and Setsuna giggled. I looked back at Hotaru and saw how she was smiling sweetly at us. "What an entrance," Hotaru said and giggled a little. I also smiled. I began to remember when Hotaru only used to be a cute little girl. My little girl. Now she is a grown beautiful woman. But she will always be my little girl, she always will. "Haruka papa. Don't cry." Hotaru said. I shook my head. I didn't want to cry right now. But I just cannot help it. I cannot stand the idea that my cute little baby is not a baby anymore. I can't stand to even think that someone else holds her when she has nightmares, that she had someone else to share her deepest feelings and thoughts with, and that she is giving all her love to that person... who is not me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said. I broke into a sobbing mess after that. Michiru took my hand and Setsuna placed her hand on my shoulder. "Haruka papa. Please come here." Hotaru said. She tried to sit up on the bed. I didn't even think twice before I threw myself at her. Hotaru hugged me while I cried on her shoulder. She hugged me for what seemed like an eternity, yet it was still so short. It only seemed that it was yesterday that Hotaru hugged me for the first time. That it was only yesterday that she told me, "I love you ,." I was so , py that day, she stumbled over her own words but still managed to say it. I remember how proud she felt and how she giggled afterward. I still remember all of it. "I love you so much Haruka papa. You'll always be my first true love." Hotaru said. It only made me cry even harder. I cried for what seemed like hours until Hotaru let go of me. After all, everything good always comes to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay now papa?" Hotaru asked when she let go of me. I noded. Even though that was a lie. I looked back to see Michiru and Setsuna cooing the baby. Usa was also there talking with Setsuna. Her eyes never leaving her baby. "Haruka papa, do you want to hold her?" Hotaru asked. I was shocked by that. I suddenly felt like crying again. But I can't. I can't allow myself to drop another tear. I nodded and smiled brightly. I walked beside the baby and looked at her first. "Are you going to hold her Haruka?" Usa asked. I noded. I wasn't sure I could. I mean, I have held Hotaru many times when she was a little baby. But she was never so small. When she was a baby, she looked to be around six months. It had also been so long since I last held a baby. "What's wrong dear?" Michiru asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said. Usa took the baby in her arms and came close to me. I placed my arms around her and took her from her mother's hold. She moved a little and opened her big violet eyes. Michiru, Setsuna and Usa and looked surprised at the little baby. "I didn't know she had your eyes, Hotaru," Usa said. I was right, she did have Hotaru's deep purple eyes, eyes that would get anyone get lost within them. "Really?" Hotaru asked. Usa nodded and smiled sweetly to Hotaru. Sometimes I envy Usa. But as soon as the feeling comes it goes. The baby yawned and closed her eyes again. Michiru, Setsuna and I giggled. "What big mouth you have," Setsuna said. "So what are you naming her?" Michiru asked. "Oh well, we were thinking about-" Usa started talking but was soon stopped by Michiru. "Please don't tell me is Usagi the third," Michiru said. All of us giggled. "Oh come on guys. Of course, is not. I don't want my daughter to go through the same pink mommy issues." Usa said. We laughed even more. Remembering the time was Usa would quiet literally beat whoever called her Chibiusa. The only one allowed was Hotaru. She was so so close to chopping her hair, she would start yelling at Usagi and saying awful things, but none one can really blame her for that. "So what is the name then?" Setsuna asked. I bet everything that she already knew the name. "Her name is Atsuki," Hotaru said. I smiled and looked at our baby granddaughter. Atsuki. It truly does fit her. Such a beautiful name for a young girl. "It's perfect," I said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4.

"May I carry her next?" Michiru asked. Hotaru and Usa noded. I carefully handed Michiru the sleeping baby and she smiled. "Well hello, little one. This is your grandma Michiru." Michiru said. Setsuna giggled. "Now that you say that makes me feel old." She said. I noded. "Well, we are old," I said. Setsuna shrugged. From a moment to another Atsuki began crying. Michiru began to rock her. Usa and Hotaru were alarmed instantly. "What's the wrong little one? Are you hungry?" Michiru asked. "When did you last feed her?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru and Usa both shrugged. "Were we supposed to?" Usa asked. I instantly face palmed myself. "Yes," I said. Hotaru chuckled nervously. "How do I feed her?" Hotaru asked. Michiru and Setsuna giggled. They walked to Hotaru's bed and placed the crying baby on her belly, pointing her head to her chest. "Pregnancy hospital gowns have a hole to breastfeed. You open it, the breast comes and we will help you get Atsuki to do it correctly." Setsuna said. Hotaru blushed and nodded. Usa also blushed a bit less than Hotaru, she took her hand and smiled. "Papa can you... hmmm... look away?" Hotaru said. I was ready to discuss, but Michiru's look and the crying of our granddaughter made me turn around. "So where's the hole?" Hotaru asked. "I think its this," Usa said. "So what do I do now?" Hotaru asked shyly. The crying of the baby stopped. I figured that she began to drink from her mother. "Just like that. You got it." Michiru said. Shortly after I heard Hotaru groan in pain and I panicked. I instantly turned around. "What's wrong!?" I asked. Hotaru's face turned red. "Papa, I'm fine, this is normal okay? You can't keep worrying so much about me." Hotaru said. I nodded and apologized. I tried to not look at Hotaru too much but I found myself staring at the lovely scene before my eyes. Hotaru looked so beautiful breastfeeding her daughter. It made my heart melt. I smiled and sat down. I didn't want to turn around again. Michiru, Setsuna, Usa, and Hotaru continued talking while Hotaru kept feeding her. I wasn't listening. I was seeing, and noticing for the first time, just how much Hotaru had grown, 28 years old, not 8. Well, she is actually 1128 years old. But still is a grown beautiful woman. I smiled thinking about just how much Atsuki looked like Hotaru. She might not be a little girl anymore, but I have another one to play in the park, buy ice cream, see cartoons with, and in general, a new little princess to spoil and play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


End file.
